Fagin's Freshmen
"Fagin's Freshmen" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in February. Jeffy is playing with nerf guns until Mario stops him. He later realizes that on the news that Fortnite is banned in the USA. He goes outside for a walk and finds a strange school. What will happen next? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing and violence. It starts off with Mario sitting on the couch watching TV. A nerf gun bullet is shot in his face. Mario: What the hell?? Jeffy! Jeffy is seen holding the nerf gun. Jeffy: Yes daddy? Mario: What are you doing with that nerf gun Jeffy? Jeffy: Oh, I played Fortnite and decided to play it in real life! Mario: Jeffy, you know Fortnite is bad for you. Kids in real life are getting addicted to it to the point nobody is going to school! Jeffy: Well screw that daddy! I don't care what you think! I like Fortnite! He leaves the room and goes downstairs. Jeffy: Dumb daddy! Always ruining my fun! I guess I will just watch some TV... The news then comes on. Goodman: Breaking News Mkay! Fortnite has now been officially banned in the USA. This because of children constantly not going to school and their behaviour to their on parents has been very rough lately. If you have Fortnite in your house right now, please get rid of it right now or the consequence will be the death penalty. Jeffy: WHAT THE FUCK?! FORTNITE BANNED IN THE USA?! UGGHHHHH!!! (He angrily drops the remote on the floor) WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS?! (Sigh) I guess I will just go outside... Jeffy leaves the house and goes outside for a relaxing walk. He then stumbles upon on a house saying "FAGIN'S CRIMINAL SCHOOL". Jeffy: What is this? He reads a sign that says: "Police and law are prohibited from entering the building at all times. This is a illegal (With the i and l crossed out from the word) property for education on criminals! :) Signed - Fagin Upstander". Jeffy: Oooo... this place seems very interesting! The owner of the property Fagin comes out and sees Jeffy. He is wearing a brown yellowish shirt, ripped black jeans, has blue and red eye pupils, is smoking a cigar, has a brown hat and black mittens. Fagin: What are you doing here kid? Jeffy: Oh uh... me? (Giggles) I was just looking at this uh... sign I guess. Fagin: You know kid, you'd make a great student for my educational school. Jeffy: Really? What is it about? Fagin points up and Jeffy looks and sees a sign that says "FAGIN'S CRIMINAL SCHOOL". Jeffy: Ohhhhh, I completely forgot about that sign! Hmmm... I don't know if I should be spending some time with you. My daddy will be worried about me. Fagin: Oh come on. It is just for a little while! Jeffy: Hmm... ok then! I wanna learn about criminals! Fagin: Great! Just come on in! By the way, what is your name? Jeffy: Jeffy. Fagin: Alright. Fagin takes Jeffy inside the so-called "Criminal School". Jeffy sees some pictures of kids. Jeffy: Who are they? Fagin: Oh them? Let's just say that those where kids I teached previously. Jeffy: Wowww! Fagin: I know right? I have been working her for 23 years and yet I'm 54. Jeffy: What is this place like? Fagin: You shall fine out soon for yourself. It shows four thug like kids at a "math" class like room where they are gambling. Kid 3: HA! I win again! Others: Awwwww! Kid 3: Who wants to roll again? Kid 2: Not me! Kid 1: Nu uh! Kid 4: Nope! Kid 3: Awwww... Fagin and Jeffy then enter the room. Fagin: Here's ya room kid. Have fun and introduce yourself! Jeffy: Ok Fagit? Wait, what is your name? Fagin: Fagin. Don't wear it out... He closes the door and leaves. Jeffy: Oh. Kid 2: Welcome. Kid 4: Have a seat newbie! Jeffy: Um, ok. I guess. Jeffy sits on a chair with the four thuggish kids. Jeffy: What are your names anyhow? Kid 2: I'm Willy. Kid 1: My names Williston. Kid 4: I'm Bush Kid 3: Just call me Butch. Jeffy: Wow, you do sound like you came from the same families. Butch: Not really, Bush is just my friend. Jeffy: Oh. Willy: By the way, I have social anxiety. I hate being judged around. Jeffy: Oh. Fagin then comes into the room. Fagin: Welcome students to my criminal school! Williston: Oh boy! A new topic! Butch: Can't wait! Fagin: So now, in this subject, we will be learning about hostages. But first, allow me to introduce a new student to the class. Jeffy! Jeffy then comes in front of the class. Jeffy: Hi guys, I'm Jeffy! Fagin: So Jeffy, tell us some stuff about you. Jeffy: Well, I like pencils, going to play grounds, having fun, and fortnite! Everybody starts laughing. Bush: F-f-FORTNITE?! (Laughs harder) Fagin: Settle down class! Anyways Jeffy, you do know that game is for virgins right? Jeffy: Umm... what is a virgin? Fagin face palms. Fagin: A virgin is someone who has not had sex yet. You are not that are you? Jeffy: No? Fagin: Good! Now get back to your seat Jeffy. We are gonna learn about hostages! Jeffy: Ok! He goes back to his seat. Willy: You know Jeffy, Fortnite may be a ok game, but you need to start playing Minecraft and Roblox more often. Jeffy: Eh, I played Minecraft before. Fagin: Anyways class. We will learn about hostages and how tricky they can be sometimes. So, the important rule is that you CANNOT kill a hostage if they are screaming. You must get some tape quickly and shut their mouth or just use your hand. This should be done when you are hiding outside in the known world because someone may hear the screams. Jeffy: Oooooo... Fagin: When you have a criminal boss around with you to help, be sure to always follow instructions for a plan to get a key to success. (He gets a chalkboard out and draws on it) Now take this for a tip. Robberies, terrorism and kidnapping are beyond the examples that take hostages. When participating in these crimes, you must ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS grab hold of a citizen when they find out what you have been up to. Citizens who mind their own business should NOT be bothered. Jeffy looks behind him and sees "Wanted" posters. Jeffy: Huh? Fagin: Jeffy! Pay attention boy you might miss some important details! Jeffy: Sorry Mr. Fagin... Fagin: Anyways, when doing a STEALTH robbery, hostages will be required if they have been alerted. During a loud robbery, it is a quick cash grab and fast getaway. In stealth, you must always and I mean ALWAYS need to be aware of your surroundings. If you are not careful enough, you might get your friends/gang busted in a robbery which is not what you want. Another thing is to be careful is for the following: Cameras, Motion Sensors, Security Guards, etc etc etc. Butch: I always listen to this! This is some great education! Bush: Agreed! Fagin: Now moving on to the most risky topic, killing a hostage. This is very life costing and must be done RARELY. Killing a hostage for no reason at all will make you a terrible criminal and yet with awful tastes. Killing someone will not only increases your criminal record and chances of being caught, it will also will make you a murderer. The only time to kill a hostage is when they attempt to call the police or escape. However, for a less damaging harm, shoot them in legs. It will make them drop instantly and stop! Suddenly, the door is seen being banged hardly. Brooklyn T. Guy: THIS IS THE POLICE!! OPEN UP FAGIN! Fagin: Oh shit... He goes outside and peeks through the door to see police. (Simmons and Brooklyn T. Guy) Fagin: (Gasp) Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... who called the damn police?! He runs upstairs to the classroom. Fagin: THIS IS A LOCKDOWN!! WE NEED TO QUICKLY HIDE!! Butch: A lockdown?! Jeffy: WHAT?! Willy: I'm scared! Fagin: Don't panic children, I know the perfect place! Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons are seen breaking open the door and entering the building. Simmons: Where do you think they are at mate? Brooklyn T. Guy: I don't know Simmons. This is a criminal school. We need to search everywhere. Simmons: Alright mate. Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons go through the building along with every single classroom. Meanwhile, Fagin and the students are seen hiding behind a closet door. Fagin: Oh goodness... this is not good! The Po Pos are after us! Willy: Who are the Po Pos? Fagin: The police damnit! Jeffy: Why are piggies inside your school Mr. Fagin? Williston: Yeah! Fagin: Well you see, this is a criminal education place. I teach students how to become criminals and get cash fast along with a ton of other dangerous activities. Butch: Really? Bush: I thought it was supposed to teach how not to be a criminal. Fagin: Well it is the exact opposite! Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons enter the room where Fagin and the students are hiding in. Fagin: Shhhhhh kids... I hear something... Through a small hole, he sees the police. Fagin: The Po Pos have entered the room!! Willy: Noooo! Fagin: Shh kids! Don't panic! Brooklyn T. Guy: I think I heard something Simmons. Simmons: Where so mate? Brooklyn T. Guy: I think it is in that closet right there. Simmons: Alright mate. Let's check. Fagin: OH SHIT! THE PO POS!! Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHH!!! Jeffy is seen moving all over the place. However, it slowly shows that it was all just a dream. Jeffy wakes up. Jeffy: My... what a terrible dream... Mario: Jeffy! Wake up! Jeffy: Alright daddy! He leaves his bed and goes downstairs for breakfast while it irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Fagin. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Story Category:Fagin Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Butch Episodes Category:Bush Episodes Category:Willy Episodes Category:Williston Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes